


Johanna's narration: back to Ancient times- Rome & China(prelude)

by CG20041127



Series: Johanna's Narration: back to ancient times- Rome & China [1]
Category: no idea - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG20041127/pseuds/CG20041127
Summary: Time-travel story,





	Johanna's narration: back to Ancient times- Rome & China(prelude)

Prelude  
She sat in the white bath, wearing a loose white silk dress. Cold water were dripping from the water tap, filling up the bath slowly, and finally spilled. She took a deep breathe and her weak slim body shook because of the low temperature. It penetrated her pale skin, into her blood vessels, flowed into her heart, and blunted it. She moved her dry lips- a light smile, like the last sunlight at dusk, appeared on her lifeless face. Her heart was numb. The pain that she felt before was mitigating.  
‘Now, it’s time.’ She thought.  
She picked up the sharp dagger on the wet tile floor. Slowly placing the shinny blade on her right forearm with care, her left hand shaking. She took a deep breath again, and closed her eyes.  
‘Now, let’s begin.’ She thought.  
The sharp blade cut into the forearm slowly. She frowned; she could feel the cold blade in the flash, which set her forearm on fire. she closed her eyes. Something warm gushed from her arm.  
‘Now, it’s over.’ She thought.  
Her consciousness was gone, and the light smile on her faced faded.  
However, this was not the end. On the contrary, it was the start.  
It was something that Johanna didn’t expect for.


End file.
